Mobile devices, such as mobile telephone, Blackberry, and other similar devices, are becoming an essential element in daily life. These devices are no longer simple communication devices anymore. Besides using a mobile device as a radio telephone, people are using them to access information on the Internet, sending text messages to each other, playing games, etc. These different usages provide new opportunities for service providers to increase their revenue through new service offerings.
When a service provider wants to offer a new service, usually the service provider determines a new service to be offered, and then issues a requirement for the mobile device manufacturers, so new mobile devices capable of supporting new features can be manufactured. The service provider relies on the mobile device manufacturers to deliver the new service.
The services provided by the service providers, such as telephone service, electronic mail service, web browsing service, game service, etc, use the capabilities of the mobile device. The service is delivered to one user interface medium and inputs from the user are received from another user interface medium, and this single interface medium approach limits the user experience that can be provided to a user.
Enabling the service providers to easily offer new services that allow users to have a full experience through easy multi-media interface has been one of objectives of all service providers and it is to such capability the present invention is directed to.